AC Harrow Dawn is a fresh market peach which is distinguished in characteristics from the varieties similar to it, `Garnet Beauty`, `Harbelle`, `Harson` and `Harrow Diamond`. `Garnet Beauty` is the variety it most closely resembles. `AC Harrow Dawn` has been described by Richard E.C. Layne, HortScience, Vol. 31(6): 1046-1047, October 1996.
`AC Harrow Dawn` peach (Prunus persica (L.) Batsch) was released for the Ontario fresh market in 1996 following application for Plant Breeding Rights in Canada on Oct. 11, 1995 (Application Number: 95-645). It is an early season peach that ripens 14 days before `Redhaven`, is cold hardy and disease resistant, productive, bears very attractively colored fruit of good size and quality, and is suitable for long-distance shipping. This variety was recommended for commercial introduction in Canada by members of the Western Ontario Fruit Testing Association (WOFTA) on the basis of generally favorable performance in regional trials in southern Ontario coordinated by WOFTA. `AC Harrow Dawn` should be adapted to northern regions where Redhaven is successfully grown. To Applicant's knowledge, none of the prior art varieties referred to herein are patented.